TWF Most: Brutal
by D'Campeon
Summary: Chris M. decides count down the Top Five Most Brutal Matches in TWF History. The first of the TWF Most Series


This is Twf Most Brutal Matches as we count down the Top Five Twf Brutal Matches.

5. Jeff Killington vs. Mammoth in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the Television Championship at Devil's Playground.

Chris: Jeff and Mammoth took each other to the limit in this match involving gang warfare and the first showing of the Masked Men in a match.

Jeff: It was a good match to watch but make no mistake I liked my TV Championship.

Mammoth: This was a five star brawl to say the least.

This match is for the television championship and it is a falls count anywhere match introducing first the challenger at 375 pounds and 7 ft 2 "The God Of War" Mammoth" say's the announcer as he comes out to I stand alone by God Sin. "And introducing the Television Champion at 7 ft tall and 350 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington. The match start's with Jeff quickly hitting a nasty fore arm and then a group of punches on the right side of mammoth's skull. Then he quickly grabbed Mammoth by the leg and locked in a side leg lock,. After a while Jeff went outside the ring to look for a weapon when Mammoth got up and did a baseball slide knocking Jeff against the announce table.

Then Mammoth hit a hard right hand on Jeff's Skull then Jeff kicked mammoth in the gut and Irish whipped him against the steel steps. Then he took apart the announcing table grabbed the wire's of the machines and started to choke Mammoth with them then he threw him head first into the announce table. Then he grabbed a chair and put it around mammoth's throat then he went top turn buckle in an attempt to do a jumping stomp on Mammoths head but Mammoth moved out of the way causing Jeff to injure his leg writhing in pain on the floor as mammoth went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Mammoth then picked up Jeff only to be hit by a hard punch to the skull then they both started fighting up the entrance ramp.

Finally Mammoth got the upper hand after a hard kick to the stomach. Then Mammoth went for a running spear but Jeff punched him in the gut horizontally and grabbed his head and threw him into a corner backstage. Jeff started to go for the offensive when Mammoth grabbed a computer monitor and smashed it against Jeff's Head. Then mammoth jumped on top of a desk and hit a splash going for the pin 1…2. Kick out. Jeff then got up and smashed Mammoth in the head with a mop. Then Mammoth get a gun out of one of the desks and Jeff ran for his life. Mammoth was their and accidently trying to intimidate Jeff pulled the trigger and nothing happened one nothing happened 2 nothing happened 3 Jeff speared Mammoth though the door.

They started brawling on the street when a car hit both of them and they started brawling on the wind shield. The car crashed but luckily both Jeff and Mammoth had rolled of the car. Jeff then hijacked a car and tried to run over mammoth but Mammoth got out of the way. Mammoth then smashed him on the floor and they went in to a super market. They started brawling and finally Jeff chokeslamed Mammoth against a row of cereal boxes. Jeff then went and climbed a shelf he then jumped to the sky and hit hard when Mammoth moved. Mammoth went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then they were literally thrown out of the store by let's just say they can hold two 7 foot tall giant's. So stamina finally catches up to both of them as they start a fist fight. Mammoth drops Jeff with a hard elbow and leg drop.

Mammoth throws Jeff into a bar and then hit's a hard spear breaking a table. Mammoth goes for a pin 1…2… kick out. Jeff then throws mammoth into the top bench and slides him down a bunch of bears. Jeff then smashes a wooden chair at Mammoth's head and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Jeff then threw a bottle of whiskey at Mammoth who ducked and it hit a mob

Members in the back. Jeff was rushed by a couple members' one he threw to the floor he booted one in the skull and he double choke slammed two members. The mammoth grabbed him by the neck as Jeff grabbed him. Mammoth was slowly losing air when he was saved by one of the mob members who chopped his hand away from Mammoth's throat. Then mammoth lifted him up everybody had their head's up when the masked man hit a chair shot at the back of Mammoths knee. Mammoth fell with 350 pounds on him and when Jeff got up he was blasted by the chair and his head fell on mammoth 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still television champion Jeff "The God of Death" Killington.

Match 4. The Elimination Chamber for the Twf World Championship at Devil's Playground.

Chris: 30 tons of steel and footage of ten of these matches couldn't prepare anybody for this hell unleashed in the Chamber.

Justin: Going into that match I expected to win.

Neo: It was a great match which I still reflect on.

Duncan: Make no mistake I eliminated half of the competition.

"This is an elimination chamber match and it is for the twf world title introducing first at 6 foot 7 and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" say's the announcer he comes in with a chair and goes into one of the chamber's. "Introducing second at 6 ft 5 and 235 pounds Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer he comes out with a sledge hammer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 0 and weighing 210 pounds Duncan Park's" said the announcer he comes out with a pair of brass knuckles" said the announcer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 2 and 210 pounds Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer he comes out with a table. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighing 235 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer he comes out with a Singapore cane. "And introducing the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 175 pounds Kenny "The high riser" Dentons" said the announcer he comes out with a baseball bat.

The match starts with Justin and Kenny in Satan's structure. Kenny goes to hit Justin with the baseball bat but Justin duck's and hits him in the gut with the cane. Then Justin goes for a quick gut wrench power bomb but it's countered into a herrucarana throwing him hard against the outside steel. Then Kenny went outside himself and went for a suplex but Justin countered hitting his own suplex onto the steel floor and going for the pin 1… kick out. Justin quickly locked in the heartogram and when it looked like he was going to tap Eva broke in the chamber. And grabbed Justin up and hit a running power slam and put Kenny on him and left finally 1…2. Kick out. Kenny then hit's a hard splash and goes for the pin again 1…2 kick out.

Then Justin get's up and when Kenny try's to rush him he hit's him against the chains and grabs his cane. He then whacks Kenny right in the skull and goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Justin wait's for the opportunity and hit's a hard spear into the chains and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Justin goes to the ref saying that the third count hit first he then goes for another pin 1…2 kick out. Justin then picks up Kenny and goes for another gut wrench power bomb but just before getting lifted up he grabbed the cane and in the air hit Justin with it causing him to fall. Kenny goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. They both are getting up when suddenly five minutes have passed so the next competitor is

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Duncan Park's.

Duncan quickly comes and starts a fist fight with both Justin and Kenny he manages to make Kenny fall with a hard hook punch then he hit a hard suplex on Justin. Then Duncan quickly comes back to his chamber grabs the bat and breaks open the bullet proof glass. He quickly gets his brass knuckles and waits for Kenny to get up and hit's a hard punch to Kenny's jaw and goes for the pin1…2… kick out. Justin then tried to clothesline Duncan but Duncan threw him in the ring and went top rope and hit a fist to Justin' skull and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny then from the out side hit a cross body vault onto Duncan and went for the pin 1… kick out.

Kenny then goes and hit's a Seattle Denter on Justin just to be thrown out of the ring by Duncan who locked in a jail cell on Justin after taking all he can he finally tap's out to Duncan's submission.

**Elimination- Justin Wyatt (By submission)**

"Holy smokes did you just see what happened our top contender was the first one eliminated" said Sebastian. "Well at least my second pick was Duncan" said Cody.

Duncan then is knocked to the floor but Kenny who hit him with a strong punch to the jaw with the brass knuckles. Kenny went for a pin 1…2 kick out. Then Kenny went to the top of the cell looked left and right and hit a jumping elbow drop onto Duncan and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny can't believe in and goes top rope for a rise against the odd's but Duncan moves out of the way. Duncan the hit a side power bomb and then a five knuckle shuffle. Duncan the goes for an emerald driver but Kenny manages to get out of it and then kick's Duncan in the gut and hit's a kill switch engage and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then the light start to flash and the next superstar is in coming out was ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Matt Awesome.

Matt quickly came in smashing his chair against the already battler worn Kenny and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then he hit Duncan with the chair and once again went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Matt then went for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Kenny literally rolled of and hit matt with a kick to the gut then Duncan and Kenny hit a double clothesline and the tag team isn't over double elbow drops. There is still one more as Kenny gives Duncan his leg and Duncan spins him in the air for a moon sault and Kenny goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver on Kenny but Kenny reverses and goes for a Seattle Denter but Matt hit's him in the back of the head with the steel chair.

When matt is going to go for a pin Duncan clotheslines him over the top rope and bang's Matt into the chamber steel of Ted. Ted starts to taunt Duncan who decides to smash Matt's head against the glass again. Then Duncan throws him in the ring and then grabs the Singapore cane and try's to hit Matt but matt duck's so he hits Kenny who was just rising up. Then matt went for an awesome bomb but Duncan punches him in the skull causing him to fall. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver but Matt is too heavy and he falls. Matt then goes for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Duncan grabs the bat still on the floor and hit's matt with it at the back of the leg causing matt to fall with Kenny on top of him 1…2.. Kick out. Then the lights start to flash causing ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Ted Estes to enter he quickly hit's Kenny in the gut with a sledge hammer and then hit hard DDT planting him on the floor. Duncan quickly took advantage and hit a double clothesline causing both ted and Matt to go to the floor he then locks in a Jail cell on Kenny who taps out quickly after all the damage of the chamber.

**Elimination-Kenny Denton (By Submission)**

Then Ted goes for broken dreams on Duncan but Duncan elbows him to the floor. Matt is then hit by a hard shot from the cane that Duncan picked up. Duncan then manages to hit three double clotheslines. Then he looks at neo who is still in the chamber grabs the bat and breaks down the steel and throwing him in the ring. Duncan then goes for a clothesline but half way matt grabs him by the head and hit's a hard suplex then throws neo with a hard awesome bomb and when ted rushes him he boots him in the skull and the momentum shifts once again to Matt. Then he grabs Duncan and throws him to the floor with a hard military press. Then Ted try's his luck just to fall for another big boot. Neo runs to meet a hard power slam.

Duncan then garbs the steel chair and tries to hit Matt with it but Matt counters with a punch onto the chair. Then ted takes advantage and hit's a Tve on the chair but at the end he trip's on Duncan sending him out of the ring and onto the steel. When matt get's up he is hit by a standing max aero dynamics neo is to hurt to get the pin apparently. Matt get's up again and Duncan one last time goes for an emerald driver and he actually hits it and goes for the pin 1…2…3.

**Elimination-Matt Awesome (By pin fall)**

Duncan is quickly rolled up by Ted who grabs the tights and uses the ropes 1…2…3

**Elimination- Duncan (By pin fall)**

Neo grabs his table and set's it up then he put's ted on the top rope and goes for an Aero Dynamics but ted pushes Neo through the table and then he goes to the floor he just stalks waiting for the moment and boom Tve and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Ted can't believe Neo mounts a come back hitting a hard neck breaker onto the chair. Alexandra slips in unnoticed and grabs the sledgehammer and waits for the opportunity. Neo mounts ted on his shoulder's and goes for a cyclone DDT then Alexandra strikes hitting Neo in the back of the head with the sledge hammer causing ted to counter the cyclone ddt into a Tve and goes for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion ted "The golden man" Estes" say's the announcer.

Match 3. Lance Raters vs. Neo Raters for the Twf World Championship at God's Choice.

Chris: We go to the past in this match Lance and Neo were in a sibling rivalry for the championship where Lance put it all on the line to stop his brother.

Lance: Was I worried as I entered the match hell no I was undefeated in Last Man Standing Matches at that point.

Neo: Did I expect to win that mach fuck yeah I did I was the older brother.

This match is for the twf world title and it is a last man standing match introducing first the challenger at 6ft2 and weighing 210 pounds Neo "The king of chaos" raters. He comes out using a skyline which causes the fan's to cheer for him nobody would have expected what would happen next. Introducing the champion your Twf world champion at 6 ft5inches and weighing 240 pounds Lance "The real rated R superstar" Raters. What happens what were many people called awesome and the new riskiest thing? The song rooftops played instead of fake it and the top of then domes roof split into two and lance was literally 100 feet in the air he dropped a rope that was 90 feet long. He then grabbed with one hand and two legs and thrust the title with his injured hand to the crowd. He then went all the way to the arena.

"Well that was dangerous" said Cody. "But looks at the reaction after the last match look at these fans" said Sebastian.

The ref points to both of them and they begin. Lance starts hitting a takedown fallowing up with an arm lock with his uninjured hand. Then Neo breaks out by punching Lance's injured arm twice. Next Neo hit two flying clothesline and when going for a third lance ducked and threw him out of the ring. Lance then runs to the other side of the ring and jumps over the ropes hitting Neo with his elbow to the skull. Lance then get's up and throws Neo into the steel steps then try's to go and smash Neo's head but neo ducks and when lance's foot hits the steel hit's his brother with a neck breaker.

"And this match is officially starting to fight the hype of a main event" says Sebastian.

The referee starts the count 1…2…3 Lance get's up. Neo grabs a chair looking to hit Lance but lance ducks and kicks him in the gut and hits another kick using the chair next to the head smashing it. Then Lance try's to smash neo's head against the announce table but neo grabs one of the cameras and smashes it against lance's head. Then he takes off the top part of the table and uses a monitor to choke Lance. After a while he let's lance goes then he throws lance on the Announcer table. Then neo try's to hit a Cyclone DDT but lance counters it into a rated-k the announce table is not broken. The ref starts counting as lance goes top rope.1…2…3…4. Lance the goes for an elbow drop of the top rope through the table but neo was playing possum and get's off as Lance goes through the table.

"Oh my god lance just went through the table in that failure of an all or nothing move" say's Cody.

At a six count lance gets up then they start punching each other through to going inside the crowd. Neo then grabs a guy's drink and throws it at lance's eye. Then neo hit's a DDT onto lance then when Neo picks lance up lance get's a guy who didn't comes chair and smashes it at Neo. Then lance and neo both get back in the ring. Lance hit's a spear when Neo get's in the ring. Lance goes under the ring looking for a weapon while Neo is being counted. Lance get's a table then goes to Sebastian and asks for a match as neo starts getting up at six counts.

"Why did he ask me for a match" says Sebastian to Cody. "Uh I think that's why" replies Cody as he pointed to Lance setting the table on fire.

Lance then looks to power bomb Neo through the table that's on fire but neo hit's a herrucarana and flips Lance through the on fire table. They both get up at the seven counts they both start fighting until they reach the entrance place they both looked up and saw the electric lights saying "God's Choice. They start brawling under the lights when you hear Neo's sledge hammer shot break the weekend arm of Lance who screams in pain looks at the electric lights and uses the ladder to go to the top of the electric lights.

"Oh my god what the hell are they doing up there they could die" say's Cody who was praying for the wrestlers lives. "Ref do something about this" says Sebastian equally scared about it.

They both start punching each other up their when suddenly Neo's eye meet's lances eye and they stop just stare at the other and they set up the ladder on the G on god's choice right over the electrical section 35 feet down. They both start punching each other until finally Lance smashes Neo's head against the ladder top and punched him of the cell and all the way to the floor and boom you can see a body just screaming to the fall luckily the floor was padded but a huge explosion most likely injuring Neo. Then Lance looks to the left then to the right and jumps off 35 feet doing a three flip Rated high. Lance and Neo's backstage people come out with Alexandra crying thinking their dead from the fall. The ref then yells that he has to finish the count.

"Holy hell ref let them go it's obvious they can't get up anymore after that" said Sebastian. Cody goes running to the scene with Sebastian fallowing. At the seven count both of them use something to try just try to get up obviously falling at the nine count neo and lance are both using the corner to get up on their knees Neo falls but lance out of desperation jumps up to the air and lands on his feet and falls to the floor the ref say's the ten-1 count giving Lance the victory. "Winner of this match and still Twf world champion Lance "The best of the best" Raters" says the announcer out of amazement of lance. While Lance is lying on the stretcher he does the iconic lift's his broken hand up with the title thus marking the night's Grand Finally.

Match 2. Extreme Battle Royal for the Twf World Championship at Over the Top.

Chris: Seven superstars kicking the shit out of each other for one championship.

**Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship and is a seven man extreme battle royal introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighting 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcers. He came out with a pair of brass knuckles.

"The former world champion tonight and he is ready for some action" said Cody.

"I just hope were not part of the action" said Sebastian as KJ banged on the announce table.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 7 and weighting 285 pounds "The Commander" Brain Stevenson" said the announcer. He came out with two Singapore canes.

"The former tag team champion is here and he wants' some gold" said Cody.

"And maybe a piece of the world champion" said Sebastian.

**Fancy cars and diamond rings**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighting 245 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcers. He came out with a brass cane.

"The inaugural world champion has lately not been the most popular superstar around" said Cody.

"Yeah well his careers been on the rocks sense he lost that match to Lance" said Sebastian.

**It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now**

"And the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"The franchise is in the house for some gold" said Cody.

"Yeah he has six superstars in his way" said Sebastian.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"And the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Rising Revolutionist" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"The high riser is here" said Sebastian.

"And with the revolution being most of the competition he has an advantage" said Cody.

Dragon came out with now theme and a head of determination.

(I forget your theme so I just used this one)

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"And the Twf world champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The World Champion is here" said Sebastian.

"But can he passes the other six superstars" said Cody.

Dragon grabbed a chair and whacked Ted starting the match. Dragon threw Ted over the top rope and hit a couple of punches. Duncan grabbed Dragon from behind and gave him a spinning reverse power bomb 1… kicks out. Duncan grabbed Dragon up and threw him to the turn buckle and laid down some punches. On the other side of the ring KJ and Brian were battling it out. KJ managed to duck one of Brian's punches and hit him with a knee to the gut and neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Justin and Kenny were fighting outside when Justin threw Kenny at the steel steps. Justin fallowed ramming Kenny into the ring back first. Justin went for a spine buster but was hit from behind by Ted with a chair 1…2 Kenny kicked out.

"Whoa this match ahs started and people are just brawling" said Cody.

"Yep and nobody wants to be the first one out" said Sebastian.

Duncan went top rope for a leg drop on Dragon who jumped out of the way. Duncan fell to the floor in a sit down position and Dragon hit a shining wizard 1…2. Kick out. Dragon went for a DKO but Duncan countered into a back suplex. KJ had Brian in an ankle lock but Brian powered off KJ and gave him a high impact clothesline fallowed by an elbow 1…2 kick out. Brian waited for KJ to get up going for a Commander Bomb but KJ slipped out and hit some DDT. Ted was kicking at Justin who was sitting next to the steel steps. Ted went for a gold rush on Kenny (Trio of German Suplexes) but Kenny just slipped out at the third. Duncan had the Jail Cell locked in.

"It's the jail cell will Dragon tap" said Cody.

"And KJ just hit a flying heel kick on Kenny who was outside" said Sebastian.

Dragon got out of the Jail Cell and hit a couple of punches on Duncan before Brian hit him with a Singapore cane on the back. Brian and Duncan hit a double suplex 1…2… kick out. KJ was attacking Kenny and hit a double AA spine buster on Kenny when he ran at KJ 1…2… kick out. KJ kicked Ted in the gut and power bombed him in anger 1…2… kick out. Justin Bicycle kicked KJ right when he grabbed a chair 1…2… kick out. In the ring Duncan and Brian were hitting elbow drops on Dragon 1…2 kick out. Duncan went for the Emerald Driver but Dragon slipped out and hit an enzugeri kick. Dragon ducked Brian's clothesline and countered into a super kick 1…2… kick out.

"And still nobody is out" said Cody.

"Yeah they are doing all they can to win" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumped over the ropes and splashed onto everybody who was outside. Duncan and Brian looked at each other and both went top rope hit double splashes on everyone. Brian grabbed Ted and threw him in the ring. Brian tenaciously stalked the champion waiting for him to get up and went for a choke bomb but Ted countered into a Gold Digger 1…2… kick out. Justin grabbed the world championship belt and went to strike Ted who ducked and hit a Gold Rush on Justin 1…2… kick out. Brian got up striking Ted in the back brawling with him for a whole but Ted hit a drop kick. Justin went for a bicycle kick on Ted who ducked and clothesline him to the ropes. Brian went to whack Ted with the belt but Ted ducked and he hit the returning Justin. Ted drop kicked Brian out of the ring and pinned Justin 1…2…3.

"Justin is out of the match" said Cody.

"Yeah so now we have three world champions still in this" said Sebastian.

Duncan went to the ring and hit a couple of lying tackles on Ted and went for a Emerald Driver but it was countered with a couple of elbows. Kenny was hitting Dragon with a couple of chair shots and hit a herrucarana. KJ punched Duncan in the head with a brass knuckle shot. Duncan grabbed his own pair and they both started brawling with each other punch after punch. They were both now bleeding neither giving up an inch finally Duncan hit a right cross sending KJ to the floor. Duncan wasn't much better of and was hit by a Gold Digger on a chair from Ted 1…2… kick out. Kenny was grabbed by the leg by KJ and hit by a Canadian Spin Buster 1…2… kick out. Kenny whacked KJ with a chair and went after Ted who ducked. Duncan grabbed up Kenny and hit an Emerald Driver 1…2…3

"Kenny is the second super star out" said Cody.

"And now it's Brian vs. KJ vs. Dragon vs. Duncan vs. Ted and two world champions are still in this match" said Sebastian.

Dragon came into the ring with a trash can whacking Brian from behind. KJ and Duncan were brawling again both with their blood gushing out. Ted was smartly waiting in a corner resting. Ted went from smart to stupid in a matter of seconds being hit by a running shining wizard from Dragon. Duncan hit a leg drop off the top rope fallowed by everybody staring at KJ. KJ hit Ted with a steel chair to the gut wrapped it around Ted's head and hit a Canadian Finish 1…2…3. "Oh my god any past champs are dropping like flies" said Cody. Duncan hit an Emerald Driver on KJ fallowed by a five star dragon splash and finally a commander clutch. KJ taps out.

"And now it's the three hungry animals for the world title" said Cody.

"Oh my god this match is going to just get better I guarantee it" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumps at Brian and is caught and thrown out of the ring with a Choke Bomb. Brian hit's Duncan in the gut and goes for a Commander Bomb but Duncan countered into a back body drop. Duncan hit a couple of kicks and leg drops but was whacked by a steel chair from Dragon. Dragon went to lock in the Dragon Lock on Duncan but he managed to out power dragon and give him an inverted power bomb. Brian came to the ring going for Duncan but gets a drop toe hold and locks in a sharp shooter. Dragon kicks off Duncan and hits the dragon lock on Brain and Brain taps out.

"Duncan vs. Charles Roberts and we're going to have a new world champion" said Cody.

"Who will win though" said Sebastian.

Dragon and Duncan brawl for a while with Duncan getting the advantage. Duncan knocks him to the floor with an STO and fallows with a five knuckle shuffle 1…2… kick out. Duncan starts going under the rings and grabs a table. Duncan set's it up and goes for a Emerald Driver of the top rope but it's countered into a DKO through the table 1…2… kick out. Dragon was pissed and grabbed a ladder going to the top. Dragon put Duncan on the top and went for a DKO of the ladder but Duncan threw him off. Duncan fallowed with a huge leg drop of the ladder 1…2… kick out. Duncan goes for an Emerald Driver but Dragon flips over him and locks in the Dragon lock.

"This can be all over will Duncan tap" said Cody.

"Come on Duncan" said Sebastian.

Duncan tried every option to get out but couldn't and looked to tap. When Duncan saw his savior the ladder. Duncan started climbing it with Dragon on his back. Dragon once at the top pushed Duncan off through a table. Dragon looked left to right and went for a five star dragon splash. Duncan rolled out of the way but Dragon hit him on the legs 1…2… kick out. Dragon and Duncan were once again brawling and Dragon threw Duncan to the turn buckle. Dragon went for a flying clothesline but Duncan hit a low blow. He fallowed with an Emerald Driver as Duncan had a grin. Duncan grabbed a chair and continuously destroyed Dragon finally making him go unconscious with brass knuckle shot. "Winner of this match and new Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Match 1. Money in the Bank match at Revenge Day

Chris: A bunch of guys beating the crap out of each other for a title shot is great TV.

"The fallowing match is a ladders match and is for the Twf world championship introducing first the challenger Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. They both circled each other letting the other dare to do something. Kenny finally started the match going for a quick clothesline but ted grabbed his hand and hit him with a hard standing clothesline. Ted grabbed him up and dropped him with a hard uppercut and reverse DDT combination. Ted then went under the ring and grabbed a ladder which he quickly set up and went for the title nut halfway there Kenny grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

Kenny went and tried for himself but before he could take it Ted got him and threw him to the floor and when Kenny fell he fell on his ankle. Ted then quickly threw him out of the ring and went out himself. Ted grabbed Kenny by the head and slammed him onto the steel steps and then went for a TVE but Kenny grabbed him and slammed him onto the steel. Kenny then locked in an inverted Boston crab and applied huge amounts of pressure. After a while with the power of his legs he powered out flipping Kenny over. Kenny and ted started brawling and Ted went for a power bomb but it was countered into a herrucarana. Kenny waited for ted to get up and went for a shining wizard but was caught and hit by a body slam.

Ted then went for the title again but while he was getting it Kenny through a ladder at him hit him in the back of the head against the ladder and rebounding off the ladder onto the floor. Kenny went and grabbed both ladders in his hand and stacked them up as two. Kenny then jumped of the two to hit a semi standing shooting star press. Kenny grabbed one of the ladders and climbed for the title but Ted threw him off and Kenny went to the floor he went for a punt to the temple but Kenny moved out of the way and hit a hard spinning power bomb. Kenny then went for a rise against the odds but ted put his knees up.

Ted then went for a TVE that hit this time and he got the ladder. He quickly set up the ladder and climbed to victory. Sadly victory didn't come and Kenny using the ropes as a spring board hit him in the back of the head and Ted fell off. Ted got mad and went for another Tve but Kenny threw him over the ring outside. Ted fell on his feet but was hit by a tornillo to the floor. Kenny then grabbed a steel chair and waited for Ted to get up when he did he was hit by a hard steel chair shot to the skull causing blood to flow out. Kenny went in the ring and got into the ladder when suddenly a member of the crowd (Ted's brother Brent) came into the ring and threw him off.

Brent then went for the title for his brother. Before he could reach Duncan grabbed him and hit an emerald driver off the ladder onto the ladder on the floor. Duncan got a mic "This match will be a fair match by my calling the franchise rebel only fights the best" said Duncan at that time Ted tried to attack him but Duncan put him in the emerald driver clutch. He then to make things fair scooped up Kenny and gave them double emerald drivers.

"Well I guess that was an honorable thing to do" said Cody

Duncan then grabbed Brent and threw him into the crowd. Ted and Kenny both got up and Kenny quickly kicked ted in the gut and went for a Seattle Denter. Ted countered with a hard clothesline and then got him up and went for a Tve which was countered into a Kill switch engage. Kenny once again went up for the title but he couldn't get it thanks to interference from Alexandra Raters who threw him out of the ladder and gave him a rated leg drop. Duncan clapped his hands and Courtney went and power bombed Alexandra to the floor.

Ted went up for the title but Kenny kicked down the ladder which went all the way out of the ring with Ted. Kenny grabbed the ladder that was on the floor and set it up and slowly went to the title. Sadly before he could get it Ted came in the ring and with the second ladder threw it directly onto the other ladder and ran it hitting an STO to the outside. Ted went up and looked under the ring and found a table and put in the ring setting it up. By that time Kenny had gotten into the ring and the two were brawling in the ring Kenny went for the broken dreams but Kenny hit two elbows to the head plus a bull dog.

Kenny went for a Seattle Denter but Ted countered pushing him and when Kenny came running back he was hit by a brutal spear. Ted grabbed the ladder and set it up and to help him he jumped on the table which he used to get on the ladder. Ted was seconds away from winning when Kenny went top rope and with all the power in his legs jumped on the ropes over the ladder flipped grabbed Ted by the tights and hit a huge sun set flip. Kenny then got the title. "Winner of this match and still Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. After the match Duncan speared him to the floor.

This is the money in the bank match introducing first Jack "The American wolf" Beauregard and Matt Awesome" says the announcer they both walk to the ring and look at the ladders. "Introducing the opponents "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash "Captain" Brian Stevenson the captain dynasty" said the announcer. "Introducing the opponent Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Asheel Din" said the announcer. "Introducing the opponents Sean Shultz and The Ice Dude" said the announcer. "Lastly please welcome Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer.

"That is the one person who revenge day should be about" said Sebastian. "How could you not the guys a monster" said Cody.

The match started as Lance left the ring and his lackeys kept his opponents outside as Matt could take two. Lance got a ladder and climbed to the top and started posing for the crowd as he was to take the money in the bank brief case. KJ crash couldn't take it and left his opponents to kick down the ladder. Lance instantly blew up KJ who wasn't exactly feeling as confident. Rojo Bat got in the ring with his own ladder and tried to attack them both Lance noticed and ducked. KJ fell to the floor and lance used the ladder on the floor and hit a hard low blow with the ladder. Everybody was brawling against everybody ladders beating thrown at each other off of ladder and using their finishers on each other.

Lance and Asheel were brawling with mops till Rojo bat came in and hit them both with ladders. At the same time Brian Stevenson was going for the money in the bank but Jack hit him with an impaler DDT of the ladder. He was then hit by Rojo Bat with a ladder who was hit by a chair shot from Matt Awesome. He went for the title but it was dropkicked by Ice Dude and he fell onto the ladder on the floor. He was speared to the floor by Shawn Shultz who set up the ladder and looked to win but Lance kicked down the ladder and it made Shawn go flying off the ladder and through two tables.

Lance was quickly hit by a hard reverse DDT from Neo who then went top rope and jumped onto Matt Awesome who caught him and threw him against Ice Dude. Asheel quickly used the ropes as a spring board and jumped for it but Matt Awesome caught him and hit him with an Awesome Bomb. When suddenly Jack Beauregard lit his pants on fire and Matt Awesome ran out of the ring and out of the match. Jack starts laughing but Brain Stevenson gives him a captain crash bomb. Brian looks back and KJ throws the ladder at him he catches just for KJ to boot him right in the face on the distraction.

KJ then grabs the ladder and goes for the briefcase but Asheel gets on the ladder and hits a neck breaker to the outside on cement and he is taken out on a stretcher Asheel is limping when he gets up. Asheel gets on the ladder but can make it up before he is hit by a sledge hammer shot to the back of the leg. Asheel then is thrown of the ladder and he rolls out of the ring. Lance then goes for the brief case seconds away from taking it Rojo Bat put him in the Rojo demise position Shawn and Ice Dude set two ladders on the barricade onto the ring. Rojo Bat jumped and hit a Rojo demised through both tables and lance rolls under the ring.

Rojo Bat quickly knocked Ice Dude to the floor with a clothesline and was then hit by a hard half ladder shot. Sean went for the Money in the bank brief case but Neo had managed to grab one part of the half ladder and throws it right at Sean in the face knocking him off the ladder. Neo then goes in the ring and starts brawling with Jack Beauregard who had just gotten up. Neo went for a cyclone DDT but right in the middle he was hit by a huge clothesline from Brian Stevenson. Brian went for the money in the bank briefcase but before he could get it Ice dude pushed him off the ladder and out of the ring and went for the brief case himself.

Rojo Bat quickly kicked him in the gut and hit a hard throw back. Rojo Bat was then hit by a quick boot from Brain who then grabbed him on his shoulders and went to the Trinitron and threw him through it out of the match with his injuries. Brian ran to the ring when he noticed Jack Bouregard and Asheel both fighting on the ladder. Brian came in the ring when Asheel punched jack hard in the jaw and hit a huge twist of fate onto a steel chair. Jack Beauregard started bleeding out of his head severely. Brian quickly locked in a cobra clutch and sent the injured Jack to an unconscious state.

Ice Dude took a look out and noticed that five fighters are out of the match and makes it six after hitting a devastating sledge hammer shot fallowed by a turning point onto brain Stevenson and he was out of it when Ice Dude locked in a dragon sleeper on him Brian went unconscious. Ice Dude quickly went to the top of the ladder and almost got the brief case before suddenly Neo, Sean, and Asheel all grabbed him and hit a triple power bomb to the cement outside and he went unconscious.

It was only three left Asheel quickly kicked Sean in the groin and hit a hard kick to the head to be hit by a spring board chuck kick by Neo. Neo went for it but before he could finally take off the brief case Sean pushed the ladder off and Neo fell on his groin on the ropes. Asheel and Sean both went for It and started brawling for it until Shawn hit a Wolf Bomb (Gut Wrench power bomb). Sean was finally their going to reach it when suddenly miniature earthquake struck san Diego and the ladder went onto the cement sending him out of the ring and through the announce table and Sean was out of the match.

It was just Neo and Asheel; Asheel got out of the ring and set up the table and hit a twist of fate onto a chair on neo and put him on the table. This time Asheel hit the omega extreme plus correctly on the brother of Neo. Asheel climbed the ladder to success and was their taunting the world but suddenly a booming voice came out "Sorry Asheel better luck next time" said the voice. Then suddenly the ring started shaking again and Asheel was trying to hold on. Asheel fell to the ring and tried to get back up in the ring quake. After a while it stopped and Asheel climbed back on the ladder quickly.

Before he could get it though something broke from under the ring and a block of rock started raising and pushed the ladder to the floor. When the dust settled lance had recovered the money in the bank briefcase and had a mic with it. "Asheel you were never meant to have a career in the twf now bow for the Lord" said Lance as he posed and the camera was out.

* * *

This was the first edition of TWF Most


End file.
